Maya
This character belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use without permission. "I hope when you take that jump, you don't fear the fall." Maya is a cheerful, dreamy young SeaWing dragoness living on beautiful Kailua Island, a popular Pyrrhian tourist destination in the Bay of a Thousand Scales. She works as a surfing instructor during the day and as a (bad) waitress in her family's seafood restaurant, The Salty Pearl, ''in the evenings. She hopes to one day make it as a professional surfer. "I hope when the water rises, you build a wall." Description A beach babe as far as SeaWings go, Maya is beautiful and not in a particularly quiet or subtle way at all - and yet she somehow manages to be completely oblivious to the fact. Sun-kissed and wave-tossed, her scales cannot seem to decide whether they want to be blue or green, and most days she is dappled with both hues - cerulean towards her spine lightening to olive at her underbelly. Sunlight has a way of catching the sparkle of waterdrops and the glimmer of her scales, the undertones of silver beneath blue and the green, the translucent gold sheen of her fins and wing membranes. There is no denying her athleticism; her body is long and toned, hard-won through years of swimming and surfing, and the string-tied triangles of black cloth that she wears in equivalence to a swimsuit simply serve to show off the best of her physical assets. Somehow, she doesn't notice the males (and the occasional female) looking her way. Or does she? From 2:00-10:00 PM on weekdays, when she is working as a waitress at ''The Salty Pearl, ''Maya wears a black tank top and a floral skirt with a name tag sticker stuck to her chest. Sometimes she decides to be clever and writes some random name down, so that complaints about her terrible service can never reach the restuarant manager (aka. her father). She is visibly uncomfortable in her waitress role, and it's not hard to see that she would much rather be out on the water with her surfboard under her paws. In the summer months she is most often seen in her little swimsuit, or nothing at all, but in the winter months when the ocean is colder she may appear in a full-sleeved wetsuit instead. Maya has a few tattoos - a cluster of orange hibiscus flowers on her left shoulder, a wave-like tribal design going down the left side of her stomach and flank, and a small anchor at the tip of her tail. She got all of them on the night of her 18th birthday, in a spree of youthful (and, for the record, slightly drunken) rebellion. Since then Maya has been more or less ambivalent towards her tattoos - she doesn't ''love them, but she doesn't have the money to get them removed either, so she has decided to just make the best of it. "I hope when the crowd screams out, they're screaming your name. I hope if everybody runs, you choose to stay." Personality Maya has a reputation in Kailua for being an exceptionally bad waitress. Order tuna, and she'll bring you tilapia. Order lemonade, and she'll bring you water - or sometimes just an empty cup. She has something of a quick temper, and sometimes when tourists are very rude she will take her revenge in small ways - like "forgetting" to bring more ketchup or "accidentally" spilling a drink on someone. But more often than not, she isn't doing it on purpose. She is clumsy on land and has a terrible memory to boot. Writing orders down doesn't help either, since her handwriting is so bad that even she can't read it sometimes. She readily admits that if her family didn't own the restuarant, she would have been fired long ago. It's no wonder why Maya prefers the freedom of the open seas, where there are no nagging customers or irate parents to contend with. Even though she does not work in the morning she still gets up at the crack of dawn, as she thoroughly enjoys watching the sunrise and being out in the water before Kailua's tourists mob the beaches. Maya is good at seeing the bright side of things. She can be carefree to a fault; her brief flashes of temper are invariably short-lived, and nothing much is capable of bringing her down for long. She is quick to forgive and quick to forget and has a tendency to live in the moment, so much so that she does very little thinking ahead and has essentially no foresight when it comes to the consequences of her actions - like getting stuck with some unplanned tattoos. But all the same, she is determined to live life to the fullest and takes pleasure in simple joys, loving her ocean home more than anything else in the world, and to a casual outsider she can seem lazy and unambitious in how she is content to wander the beaches instead of working to better her lot in life. But good luck trying to tell her what to do. Maya does what she wants. When it comes to romance Maya is quite confident and flirtateous, though she is more interested in having a bit of fun in the sun than actually settling down to anything more long-term. Most of her previous flings have been with dragons and dragonesses who were visiting from the mainland, and would eventually return in a few days or weeks. Maya doesn't consider those relationships as "real," and as far as she's concerned she has never been in love. She believes that she just hasn't met the right dragon/dragoness yet. "I hope that you fall in love, and it hurts so bad. The only way you can know, is to give it all you have." History Born and raised on the her own personal paradise of Kailua Island, Maya had an almost idyllic dragonethood filled with palm trees and lush white sand beaches. She learned to surf the waves almost before learning to walk on land, and it hardly mattered to her that her family was desperately poor. Even without money they didn't want for much - they never went hungry, as the tropical waters were filled with fish, and with the weather so warm and mild sleeping outside was a joy. Maya was never very studious and resented being sent to the local school once she came of age, and while her older brother Cobalt thrived in academics Maya never really chose to apply herself all through elementary and middle school. She was often caught skipping class to go swimming, and even during high school she never had more than a C average. Maya saw no point in book learning, since knowledge of calculus and Pyrrhian history didn't seem relevant to her quiet life on Kailua and her dream of becoming a pro surfer. Plus, she was always a bit headstrong and rebellious. While Maya was in school her family had a change of fortunes, and opened ''The Salty Pearl, '' to cater to Kailua's tourist population. Maya was roped into working there afterschool to help support the family, and when Cobalt was accepted to the University of Pyrrhia she had to pitch in even more to help pay his tuition. Since the family only had enough money to send one dragonet to college, higher education was never really an option for Maya, but she's more or less okay with that. She always hated school. "And I hope that you don't suffer, but take the pain. I hope when the moment comes, you'll say..." Relationships ... "I owned every second that this life could give, I saw so many places, the things that I did." Trivia ... "With every broken bone, I lived." __NOEDITSECTION__